Remember Me? I'm Phineas
by chrissytutu
Summary: When Isabella gets hurt helping Phineas and Ferb, and wakes up with Anmesia, Phineas feels like all his fault. But with help from his brother  and some other friends , he finds out how much Isabella means to him.PHINABELLA! Could be K Plus .
1. Chapter 1

**REMEMBER ME? I'M PHINEAS.**

_A PHINABELLA STORY_

**(A.N.: This is my first FanFiction so be kind! Oh, and I'll probably get some ideas from the finale of the show 'Full House' after this chapter.)**

"What'cha Doin?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said walking into her crush's backyard with the Fireside Girls.

"Hey Isabella, we made a bungie-jumping wall!"

"Awesome! The Fireside girls can get there bungie-jumping patch!"

"Great, let's do this!"

Little did Phineas know, the next day he would wish he had never those words.

Isabella put her helmet on and snapped on the bungee cord, then listened to Phineas's instructions, "OK everyone, make sure your helmet and cords are in place, and JUMP!" And that's just what he did.

Isabella looked at her cord and got ready "You should really tighten that…" Gretchen told her.

"Don't worry Gretchen, what could go wrong!" Isabella said as she jumped. And that's when everything did. First, her helmet fell off (she didn't tighten the strap enough)

"ISABELLA!" Everyone screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Then her cord broke.

"ISABELLA, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Phineas screamed louder then anyone when she was knocked unconscious.

"Whats going- OH MY GOODNESS!" Lawrence Fletcher said as he came to the backyard.

"Dad call the hospital!" Phineas yelled. So ten minutes later, an ambulance was driving off. "Th-this i-is a-all my fault." Phineas said.

"No its not… it's all are faults" Katie said.

"No, its just mine."

"Phineas, its all-"

"NO, ITS JUST MINE, ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Everyone was surprised by Phineas's outburst.

"I have to go, bye guys" Milly said, braking the silence. A wave of "Ya…" Me to…" "See ya…" 's fell over the backyard.

"Night Ferb." Phineas said before running to the house. Ferb just sighed. Then followed his brother in.

The next day at 9:00 o'clock A.M. Isabella woke up. _Were am I? _She thought. "Good morning miss Garcia-Shapiro." A doctor said.

"Ummm… Hi"

"How you feel?"

"OK…"

"Good"

"Ummm…Were am I?" Isabella asked.

"Oh! Sorry, your at the hospital."

"Oh," Isabella started, "Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course!"

"Umm… OK-WHO am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.: WOW! A lot of good feedback! THANK YOU: MEWANTACOOKIE, STINKFLY3, BROADWAYFANGIRL91, JASONO346, WORDNERB93, AND LILAILYLOVESGOD . Now READ! WAIT! WORDNERB93, I didn't want to add any busting, so Linda just knows Isabella got hurt(that's why Lawrence came into the backyard).)**

"Oh my… Oh my… Oh my…"

"Ummm… did I do something?" Isabella asked.

"Oh! No, no. You didn't do anything. Your just suffering from Amnesia."

"Amnes-huh?"

"Amnesia: Memory-loss."

"Oh…" Isabella said with a frown.

"Don't frown, it's not your fault. Now if you want, your friends have asked to see you."

"Umm…OK," Isabella said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" The doctor said.

Phineas sat in the hospital waiting room nervously, hoping the doctor would let them see Isabella. _I need to say 'I'm sorry'. _He thought. Then the doctor walked in and told everyone they could see Isabella. "But just a few at a time."

"Can we go in?" Phineas asked referring to: Himself, Ferb,and the Fireside Girls. "Well, that's a lot of kids… But OK, IF you be careful AND quiet."

"OK." All eight kids said as they the walked into the room.

"Isabella!" everyone said.

"Umm… Hey."

"Isabella!" Phineas cried as he ran over to her. "Isabella, I'm SO SORRY about what happened, i-it was all my fault."

"It's OK," Isabella said with a smile, and Phineas smiled back. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Who ARE all you guys."

"Y-your k-kidding, right Isabella?"

"I'm afraid she's not Phineas," The doctor answered. "Isabella is suffering from some Amnesia."

"R-really?"

"Yes, but I'm almost _sure_ her memory will return."

"_**ALMOST**_" Phineas asked.

"Yes almost, BUT you can all help."

"How?" Everyone asked.

"When Isabella comes home, go about your daily routine, and help her through hers. But DON'T _force_ her memory's to come back." The doctor explained.

"Oh, OK." They all said at once (AGAIN!).

"Did you guys rehearse saying everything together?" Isabella asked.

"No, no we didn't." they all answered.

"Oh wow, we ARE doing that!" Phineas said.

"Do you all want to introduce yourselves?" The doctor asked.

"OK, why don't you girls go first?" Ferb said to the Fireside Girls.

And with that, a girl with straight brown hair and a red headband came up and said: "I'm Adyson." A girl that has straight black hair said: "I'm Ginger." A girl that has rather short brown hair and glasses said: "I'm Gretchen." An African-American girl with her hair in two puffy pigtails said" "I'm Holly." A girl that has blond-haired with two pigtails and light-skin said: "I'm Katie." And a girl with curly brown hair, freckles and a yellow bow said "I'm Milly."

"And we're the Fireside Girls!" All the girls said at once.

"Wow, we REALLY need to stop that!" Gretchen said.

"Your turn." Ginger said to the boys.

"Well OK," Phineas said, trying to put on a brave face. "I'm Phineas and this is my

brother Ferb!" "Your name is 'Ferb'?" Isabella asked.

"Well, yes its short for-"

"OK kids, I think its time you all left." the doctor said.

"OK…Bye." Everyone said. "Were doing that AGAIN!" Holly said.

"Well, bye Isabella." Phineas sighed.

"Bye!" She said with a smile. But Phineas knew that her smile was not hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N.: Sorry I took ****awhile****,****I had to write this. :P)**

"Well, wasn't today fun," Phineas said sarcastically. "Isabella is hurt, she doesn't know who we are, she might never know again, AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

"Phineas, if you keep saying that, people will start to agree with you," Ferb said. "Why shouldn't they?"

"Because-and I will spell this out for you-: IT- IS- NOT- YOUR- FAULT! And don't say it is!" Ferb replied.

"OK, fine then why do I feel like it is?" Phineas asked.

"Hmm…" Ferb thought about it for a moment, then he got a big smile on his face

"What?" Phineas asked.

"If I am right, then YOU Phineas Flynn, are in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"What? Were did THAT come from?" Phineas asked nervously.

"Hmm… were do I begin? You built a haunted house to get rid of her hiccups. You tried to build a giant sundae maker when she got her tonsils removed. You made a robot rodeo for her to get the Rodeo Clown Patch. When you saw Isabella was sad when she and the Fireside Girls weren't able to get their Desert Tracking Patch, you made a bio-sphere to help her. You made a super grow lamp for Isabella's Bamboo plant so it could get some more sunlight. Should I go on?"

"No…"

"Good, your majesty, King Oblivious."

"Huh?" Phineas look at him weird.

"I will spell this out," Ferb started, "SHE- IS- INTO- YOU-!"

"She IS?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"Wow! Well, what does that matter NOW!" Phineas said with a sigh.

"What it matters now is you can win her heart, so when her memory comes back, You'll already be dating!"

"I don't know Ferb…"

"Come ON Phineas, what could go wrong?" Ferb said.

"A lot… Oh, fine!What's the plan?"

.

Isabella had a dream that night. She was falling off a large wall, many faces were looking at her, but she couldn't make them out. She found herself almost at the ground, and closed her eyes, but she didn't feel her self hit the the ground. She opened her eyes, and she was in the arms of that boy she met in the hospital, Phineas.

"You saved me," She said.

"No problem," He said with a smile. Suddenly she was sharing a kiss with him. And then she woke up.

.

(A week and a half later )The nurse helped Isabella out of bed and into her wheelchair.

"OK Isabella, if you have a problem, just have your mom call, OK?"

"OK" Isabella said. A few minutes later, Isabella was in her room, looking out her window.

.

Phineas was in his room when he saw Isabella in her wheelchair. He couldn't believe it. "Ferb, c-come s-see this" Phineas said nervously. Ferb came over, and when he saw Isabella, he just stood there, mouth open.

"Well, THAT'S a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N.: Here we are at chapter 4! BTW before we continue if you are not WORDNERB93 see there review. WORDNERB93, I know Ferb's plan is crazy, but that's why he is a man a action. And you will see the boys are trying to get Isabella's memory back in this chapter (kind of). NOW READ!)**

The next day Ginger came over to Isabella's house. "Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella here?" She asked.

"Yes, she is, but I don't know if its a good idea for her to see anyone."

"Please, Phineas and Ferb made something they want her to see."

"Fine. ISABELLA, SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She called. "COMING!" Isabella's voice called.

"I'll be right back" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro said before closing the door. Seven minutes later Isabella came to the door. "Hi, Holly right?"

"Ginger."

"Oh, right."

"Come on, Phineas and Ferb want to show you something amazing!"

"OK, lets go!" Isabella said as she wheeled behind Ginger to the harbor.

"Oh, My, Gosh" Isabella said in shock. What was she looking at? A giant cruise ship. "Behold, our ship-shape ship!" Phineas said.

"Did you two MAKE this?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we did."

"Two ten year old's built a giant boat? Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Some might say, but this isn't the first time we've built a boat. Do you remember that?" He asked.

"No…" She said with a sigh.

"Oh…Well, you want to come?" Phineas asked.

"Sure."

"Great! See you up here!" Phineas said.

"OK."

"Yes! She said 'yes' Ferb!" Phineas cheered. Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "Operation: romantic cruise is a-GO!"

.

Isabella sat at the boat's railing next to Phineas; she was really nervous. The view over the ocean was VERY romantic, and ever since her dream, she had fallen for him. What was she going to-DING!

"Oh! Lunch time!" Phineas said.

"Cool." Isabella said. As they went across the boat, music started playing:

_Romance,  
It's not in the air, _

_It's not on the breeze,  
And it's not in the trees,  
And it's not in your hair._

_It's on the water,  
So I'll warn you well in advance, _

_If you're not looking for love,  
Don't set foot on our Boat of Romance.  
(On our Boat of Romance!)  
On our Boat of Romance! _

Isabella wheeled up to a table, and Phineas sat across from her. Two of the Fireside Girls brought a fancy dinner. Then, it was just the two of them. Alone. On a romantic candle-lit dinner. She was freaking out. On the inside. She begged nothing would go wrong.

**(A.N.: WOW! The day after chapter 3, this is up! It may be a little before I put up chapter 5, I have to write it. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N.: I wanted to do a Doof. and Perry chapter, so here we are! P.S. This story takes place before the 2****nd**_**Dimension Movie.)**_

(A week and a half ago) A platypus came around the corner, jumped on his hind legs, put on a fedora, and went through a small door. He sat down in a small chair and was greeted by a man in his mid. 50's.

"Good morning Agent P, the evil Dr. Doof_enshmirtz is up to his old tricks, I would tell you what he been doing, but CARL wouldn't tell me!" _

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, I said I forgot."

"Quiet Carl! You've done to much damage already! So go stop Doofenshmirtz!" Perry saluted and ran to his car.

.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how surprising, and by surprising, I mean: completely UNSURPRISING!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as a cage fell on Perry.

"Behold, my Amnesia-inator! As the name says… It gives people Amnesia. Wow, kinda easy to tell huh? Anyway, I plan to blast people with it, and tell them I'm ruler. Fool proof!" Seconds later Perry cut open the cage with a hidden blade in his hat, punched Doofenshmirtz many times and pushed the Amnesia-inator off the balcony.

Little did any one know, a lone laser was fired that day.

**(A.N.: Short, I know, but I don't mind. Oh, and I hope you can figure out who that laser hit. P.S. I think the story is almost done because I know what I want to do with the last chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N.: I was wrong in the 1****st**** chapter. There will be no 'Full House' stuff. P.S. Sorry some of the last chapter was in italics. P.P.S. I looked at some reviews for the last chapter about who got hit whith the inator: Yes Doofenshmirtz got hit whith it, but it was: ISABELLA! At the start of the chapter it said : A week and a half ago!) **

(6 days after chapter 4) Isabella had just gotten home from the hospital that morning, and was now out of her wheelchair. She was thinking about how all week Phineas (and Ferb) had remade their inventions, but with a romantic twist. So far they had made: Chez Platypus (another romantic dinner), a giant bubble that the two travel through town in, an ice sculpture of their adventures, a replica of Niagara Falls so they could ride a barrel over it, a magic carpet ride, and now she was walking over to see what else they were going to try today. She could see some kind stage in the boys backyard.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Isabella," A few kids answered.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas said as he ran over to her.

"Isabella, as much as I would LOVE for you to stay, this is going to be a surprise!" Phineas said.

"OK… What am I going to do?" She asked.

"Some of the Fireside girls are going to keep you company!" And with that, Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly came up.

"You ready?" Gretchen asked.

"Ya. I guess."

"Don't worry, this will be fun," Ginger told her.

"K, lets go," Isabella said. As soon as they left the yard, the girls told Isabella the boy's plan.

"Really! That is SO cool!" Isabella said as soon as they were done.

"Yep, but it also means we have work to do."

.

(5 hours later) At noon, the girls came back to the boy's house to find a huge stage ready for a huge concert.

"Wow!" Isabella said trying to sound surprised.

"Cool, huh?" Phineas asked.

"Definitely."

"Well, we're about to start."

.

"Up first: The Fireside Girls!" Phineas said. Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly came on stage. Milly came up to the mic and said:

"Little change of planes, please welcome: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Isabella came out of the audience and onto the stage. When she got to the mic she said:

"This go out to someone special." Then she started singing, her eyes on Phineas the hole time:

___There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when i saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh, Phineas I was so enchanted to meet you too_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey, it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh, Phineas I was so enchanted to meet you too_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you too  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
Phineas I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too_

_I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Phineas I was so in love with you._

There were a few seconds of silence, then a wave of clapping.

"Isabella, you were AMAZING." Holly said.

"Thanks!"

"Next up, Phineas Flynn!" Ferb said from the stage. Isabella ran to the audience,wanting to see what Phineas would sing. Phineas walked onto the stage, picked up the mic, looked at Isabella, smiled, and started singing:

___We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_You see me make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did you know..._

_That I was Romeo and I was throwing pebbles_  
_And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And you were crying on the staircase_  
_begging me please don't go..._  
_And you said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_And we keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... Escape this town for a little while._

_Cause I was Romeo - You were a scarlet letter,_  
_And your daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_but you were everything to me_  
_And you were begging me, please don't go,_  
_And you said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Juliet save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult, but it is real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting._  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_You said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,_  
_Then I kneel on the ground and pull out a ring and said.._.

___Phineas walked off the stage and up to Isabella._

___Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
_I love you, and that's all I really know.  
_I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby just say...yes._

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Isabella looked at Phineas with the happiest look in the world. For a moment everything was prefect. Then Isabella fainted into Phineas's arms.

"ISABELLA! Oh no, not again!" Before any thing else could happen, Isabella opened her eyes, smiled and said two words that made Phineas feel better then he had in many days:

"Whatcha doin'?"

**(A.N.: DUN DUN DUN! What next? Only I know! HAHAHA! Don't worry next chapter is up soon! Oh, and the songs were "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, "Covered" by Owl City, and "Love Story" by Taylor swift covered by Dave Days.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N.: Here we are at the last chapter. *sniff sniff* I'LL MISS YOU GUYS! :P Don't worry, new stories up soon! Oh! I almost forgot: I dedicate this chapter to: WORDNERB93 AND BROADWAYFANGIRL91! You two have commented on every chapter I've done! THANK YOU! P.S. little mistake when my dad was fixing the spelling, there was no song called "Covered", the song WAS covered by Owl City. I apologize for his error! I'M SHUTTING UP! START READING!**

"ISABELLA!" Everyone shouted so loudly, it was as if every kid in Danville said it.

"Isabella! You're back!" Phineas said with a huge smile.

"Yes, I'm OK thanks to you" Isabella said with a smile just as big.

"Aw! Well, it wasn't just me!" Phineas answered.

"OK, I guess you're right! THANKS EVERYONE!" Isabella said.

"Ya, thanks!" Phineas added.

"You know know you can REALLY thank us?" Milly asked.

"How?" Phineas asked.

"KISS HER!" Again, it was as if every kid in Danville said it.

"Umm…," Phineas said looking nervous.

"Hmm…I have a plan!" Gretchen said as she ran on stage. Then she grabbed the mic and started singing:

___There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_  
_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she wont say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_(kiss the girl)_  
_(oh, ohnoo..)_  
_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Oh, I'LL do it!" Isabella said before grabbing Phineas and kissing him (the same way she did in the movie).

"Isabella!" Phineas said (the same way HE did in the movie-funny huh?).

"And they lived happily ever after!" Ferb said.

"Ferb! You broke the 4th wall!" Isabella said.

Suddenly I (Chrissytutu) walked on and said: "Sorry! I didn't know how else to end the story!"

"Oh, I guess that's OK then," said Isabella.

"BYE EVERYONE!" The whole cast said. Then everyone (but me) left, and I said: "I want to thank everyone who read this! I'm glad to have so many Fans! Bye everyone! PHINABELLA!"


End file.
